Black Cat, Black Maid
by Jaakuna Okami No
Summary: The mighty Cat demon has made a contract with a human named Sebastian Michaelis. He offers her not his soul but a deal, if she can put up with him for the rest of their lives as demon's he will give her what another demon can not. What is it that he offers her? Sebastian X OC, smut, angst and violence
1. A New Contract

Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction

Chapter One,

Her Master...

As always it was dark, black and cold. The demon let out a long sigh, It had been senteries since a human had called on her to make a contract and it had been senteries since she had a meal; and it looked like she would have to wait even longer. She layed down on the wet gound her black fur spredding out flowing under her as she let her tail sway. Black feathers fluttered around and vanished in her long black fur. Resembaling her times as an Idian when she was a human.

She hated to wait, she was always the kind of girl that loved to jump at a chance to get a human soul, but ever since the great lord had set a new rule that a contract had to be made inorder for a demon to harvest a soul she wasn't able to do that any more. She had to wait in hell for a human to call on her so she could do as it wanted her to do. But at the same time it had its pircks. It allowed her to make the meal the way she wanted it. Foul, full of darkness, hatered and anger. She loved the black souls. They were ever so delisous. But only to the great cat demon. Her. The only problem about the dark souls, was that they were hard to come by. She turned down so many humans waiting for one with enough darkness in it to intrest her, she-

'_Demon'_

Her cat ears twitched, her long black tail stoped in a sway. She stayed apsalutily still in hopes of hearing the voice again. Rain drops falling in a saquence was the only thing she could hear. No voices. She stood and began to walk farther in the darkness,

'Answer me, _Demon!' _She came to a halt, her ears had not desived her giving her false hope of a fresh meal. Her body turned in the derection of the voice.

'_Are you the great cat Demon?'_ the voice rang again, she smirked her red eye's pirced a hole in the black wall, creating a path way for the human calling her to enter the world of hell. She dug her claws in the ground her head lifting to face a boy with short black hair and to the demons surprise he had red eye's. Much like a demon, like her. He looked no older then 16. He glared at her, showing no respect for the large cat demon.

"You're the Cat demon?" he asked, not at the least bit surprised. A roar rummbled in her chest and she let out her icy breath lighting a small area of the darkness making herself visable. He became nervous at the sight of her but quickly calmed himself. She loved it, that short moment when he feared her.

"What is it that you want human?" she asked voices over more voices gave her then best demonic look and feel, it sent a chill down the human boys back causing him to gulp. This made her grin.

"I wish to make a contract." He said firmly.

"Oh~? A younge child such as your self?" she chuckled walking closer to him, she was much taller then him. Her body larger then him of 4 feet, hovered over him. "They get younger every centery, what is your reason for this contract. Human?" she brought her face to his her tail wrapping around his body holding him still.

"I wish to be a demon. Like you, I want to have power." he said simply, his voice so every serious as his face.

She laughed her head back, "I will not make you a demon and have a contract with you as well!"

"Why not!" he shouted

"I will not get a soul out of you if I do so, and I have not had a soul in a very long time boy."

"Thats reason enough?" he glared more.

"You don't show the lightest bit of respect for a great demon like me. I have eaten many souls way back, and i have lived many life times, I have great power. I'd rather not waste it on you, to serve a missly human like you forever that would be a very discrase to the likes of my kind." she hissed

"Serve me forever?" He looked down, oblisiously ignoring most of what she said. She glared at him as his mind began to ponder. "You are a female demon are you not?" He asked "It's hard to tell with you in this form."

She huffed curous with where he could be going with his question. "The gender of a Demon can change at the choice of their masters choice. But I do prefure being in the body of a female, What of it?"

"What if instead of my soul, I give you something els?"

"Something els? Other then a human soul? HAH you entertain me human, but I desire nothing more then a tasty soul. I belive it is time for you to stop messing around and leave." She hissed, turning and walking farther in to the darkness.

"Not even a child of your own?" he asked, Her ears twitched, her musles froze as he recived her full attention.

Demons could not have children at lest not with any other demon like you would think, They have to have a child with the same kind of demon that they were. But seeing that she was the only Cat demon still alive... Well it was onlonger an opttion. It have never really crossed her mind to have a Hybrid child. Having a hybrid child was as simple as having a demon child. Only it had to be the masters desion. The only thing about a hybrid, Half Human half demon child, was it was also a grave sin to have such a child.

But it being the only chance she would get in all her long life. She had the offer once before but it was an offer from a female human and the demon prefuring to be in the form of a female found it revolting and turned it down. But this time it was coming from a Male human.

She turned to face him, he saw the intreast in her eye's and the smile that moved along his lips sentd chills through out her body. She had never seen a human with such a smile, A smile that made her want to laugh with pure happieness. His soul was ever so foul. she had never seen a human with such a foul soul, or such an offer. She inhaled the air bringing in his scent, his soul smelled ever so amazing. It scared her a soul so foul, any other demon would turn such a soul away; they would deam in unworthy. But not to her, she wanted it; And she wanted that chance for a child.

Her icy breath blew around the two of them, she fully faced him once more.

"What is your name, Human?"

"Sebastian... Sebastian Micheals."

End of Chapter One.

-will continue-


	2. Blood Lust, and it's revenge

Black Cat, Black Maid.

Chapter two

Kuroshitsuji FanFiction

When the contract had been made her mark had been left over Sebastian's heart. The same place where her mark always landed on her Masters and Mistresses. Her body was tall and thin, wearing a simple black flow dress and black heels. Her hazel eye's moved across the room taking in the sight of many dead bodies. More then she had seen in a long time. The smell of blood lifted in to her nose, bringing that evil smile to her lips.

"Do you like what you see?" Her masters voice spoke from behind her, she turned to face him. He still wore that smile somewhat like hers. "It was fun." He said.

She arched an eyebrow "You did this?" she asked glancing around at the dead bodies. Each one of them had been carved in to with some sort of knife. Limbs ripped off and silly writings carved in to the flesh and one upside down pentagram n the chest of every body. Her head tilted. "I like what you've done here." She turned back to him; his fingers moved threw her long black curly hair.

"Have you a name?" he asked.

"You have yet to give me one my lord."

"I name you?" he asked slightly surprised. She nodded. "Hm, what was the name you had before?"

"Samantha Von Übel." She said

"Long, But we'll keep the old name." He said letting the locks of hair fall from his fingers and waking to the exit of the ballroom. Only when he was walking away did when notice he was covered in the blood of his victims.

'This human is rather interesting.' She mused with a smile and followed after him.

"We will be going back to my village, it's only a few miles walk form here." He said waving his hand.

"Would you like we to get you a horse my lord?" she asked walking closely behind him.

"No, I like to take my time." He said smiling back at her. "Tell me demon- er Samantha. Why do you have Hazel eyes now? They were red before, glowing even." he asked curious.

She blinked a few times, "Those are the eyes I have when I am in that form, and when I use my abilities." She said simply. "I can change them red if you want, though it might draw attention."

"No that's fine, I like the Hazel eye's their pretty."

She could feel her cheeks burn slightly. Never had she been complemented for her appetence even if it were just her eyes.

"Thank you for the flattery my lord." She bowed slightly as they continued down the long rocky road. He simply smirked. "My lord, what are you intentions when we reach this town you spoke of?" she asked

His smile grew ever so wide with pure enjoyment. "To kill them of course. I haven't seen my family in a long time, not after what they did to me; and I'd like to give them a quick visit. I'll give them the option to be killed by me, or by you, my maid." He smirked.

Wanting his family dead, killing a room filled with people to make the ritual to make a contract with her, this human was truly interesting.

"You will kill them won't you? Samantha?"

"Is that an order or a question?"

"An order." He glared at her slightly. She smirked grabbing the sides of her dress she made a curtsy and bowed on one knee her head down and her grin ever so wide and prod of which human she had picked to be her new master.

"As you wish, my lord."

End of Chapter Two…

(Will continue, sorry for any miss spells and bad grammar if any. And thank you for reading! Come back for more of Black Cat, Black Maid!)


	3. Dirty Silverware

Black Cat, Black Maid.

Kuroshitsuji FanFiction

By: Jaakuna Okami No

Chapter three

As they entered the town Samantha couldn't help but smile at all the humans whose eyes fell on her. She knew their fait; that they would all be dead by her hand and by her master's orders. He had told her

'When I'm done with my family, I want you to take care of every one in the village. I don't want any one left alive.' He almost sound disappointed that he wouldn't be doing it him self, but he was being generous. He knew how long the demon had been left in the underworld waiting for a new contract; and now was the time she could finally stretch out her limbs and taste fresh blood. Much like her new master she loved killing.

"Ah, here we are!" he said chippery and he latterly kicked down the door. A man standing near a table jerked a young girl yelped in her chair n fear at the sudden action.

"Look who came home father!" he smiled his arms wide as he walked in the room, his 'father' took several steps back shacking with fear in his eye's.

"How are you still alive?" he choked.

"Hah, how could I leave my beloved family behind? I wouldn't want to make my little sister and mother cry!" he said walking farther in the house his fingers tracing the dust off the poorly dusted wood counters. "It was so mean o you to do that father, leave me there to die." He pouted.

"Your not suppose to be here!" his father shouted. His nails digging in the table. "And who the hell is that!" he hissed pointing a dirt covered finger in the demons face, anger filed her as her hazel eye's began to glow their usual crimson shade. His face went pale.

"Who the hell indeed." She said voices overlapping hers. Sebastian waved his hand at her.

"I would you Samantha, This one's mine!" he sighed shaking his head. His father glanced at his son.

"I apologize y lord." She bowed slightly her hazel eyes returning to normal.

"She's a demon?" he stuttered.

"Yes and she's my demon. Thanks to you; if it weren't for you leaving me In that dread full place I wouldn't have had enough bodies in this village to perform the ritual to summon her." He shook his head again. "Not to return the favor." He smirked as he pulled out kitchen knifes from a cabinet. "Remember these?" he asked tilting them from side to side the light shimmering off of them. "If I remember correctly you used these to make this." Lifting his shirt he reveled the upside down pentagram; the same pentagram that were on the bodies in the ballroom.

"I-I didn't mean too- I'm sorry! Sebastian I'm sorry! Please forgive me, I was only trying to-"

"Shut up!" her master roared. "I don't want to hear your excuses. I got what you wanted." He motioned the knife at the demon that stood in the doorway quietly awaiting the order to go on a rampage on the village. "And now I'm going to use her to take care of this village who were in on it as well. Trying to sacrifice me to summon her. Sadly you didn't know it's the other way around."

"One must stand, blades of blood must destroy all of 40. Drain them leave the dry. Offer me your soul. And pray it is worthy and the blood at you feet will satisfy me. Only them will I answer your call. Then only will the great cat demon kneel at your feet." Samantha said her voice firm.

"As she said, 40 bodies, not one."

"Where did you get 40 bodies to kill?" the mans voice shook.

"Remember the ball you were going to take mother to? The one she got sick and couldn't go to?"

"The one from last night." His voice broke, "You mean you- you killed them all!"

"Hahaha, why the hell not!" he laughed his head back. "I want revenge after all!" He smiled pulling more kitchens knifes out of the cabinet. "Samantha." He said sweetly

"Yes my lord?" she asked

"You have waited more then a hundred years for this, have fun. It's an order." He smiled as the moved closer to his scared father and sister twisting the blades in his hands. Her grin grew wide.

"As you wish my lord." She gave him a grate bow and darted out the house, just before hearing a loud blood curdling scream and her master's laugh. She saw her master having the time of his life threw the window slashing the knives at his father's chest cutting in a pattern making the same pentagram on his chest.

'The master's having fun, I mine as well two!' she sang to her self. And brutally murdered as she killed every villager but the boy's family, who she left for him to kill.

End of chapter three

(Will continue, sorry for miss spells and bad grammar if any! Thank you for reading Black Cat, Black Maid! I'm having lost of fun writing this. I know it says 'yaoi' in the description but it none of that will happen YET it will in a few more chapters. Come bak for more!)


End file.
